injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Reddy63/Fan Profile: Red Tornado
This profile was made in response to the growing awesome trend of fan-made character profiles. I'd like to give credit to Ronin the Masterless and Flamejoe736 for inspiring me with this idea. Biography Originally from the planet Rann, the Tornado Tyrant and the Tornado Champion, two sides of the same coin, were defeated by Adam Strange and sent to Earth-2, where they both encountered Professor T.O. Morrow building and android meant to infiltrat the JSA. The tornado entities integrated themselves in the android and adopted a new identity and personality, the Red Tornado. Initially sent to infiltrate the JSA and lead them into a trap by Morrow, Red Tornado's own newly developed moral compass caused him to betray his creator and align with the JSA, eventually journeying to Earth-1 and becoming a recurring member of the JLA. While trying to find his place in his new home, Red Tornado chose to live among humanity in human guise under the name John Smith. Regime Afraid of where Red Tornado's allegiance might lie, Superman didn't give John the opportunity to choose sides for himself. Before Batman could get to him, Superman had Red Tornado captured and reprogrammed by Cyborg to make him more subservient. Taken from his wife and adopted daughter, Red Tornado was stationed permanently in the Watchtower in J'onn's stead, occationally called to Earth when the Regime needs a heavy-hitter on the scene. Powers and Abilities *Aerokinetic *Superhuman strength *Resilient android body *Cybernetic brain capable of extremely quick calculation and reflexes *Access to global computer networks *Self-repair Intro/Outro Intro: Red Tornado flies in riding his signature namesake. He lands and the tornado disperses as he says "I feel a wind of change..." Outro: Red Tornado folds his arms and glares at his defeated opponent. He then raises his forearm and forms a tornado around himself for a few seconds before they both disappear. Gameplay Character Power Lighter than air: Red Tornado forms a small tornado under himself, increasing his "walking" speed for a short time as well as granting temporary immunity to low-hitting attacks (such as crouching sweeps and low special moves like Grundy's swamp hands). Supermove Gale Force: Red Tornado forms a small tornado around his fist and hits his opponent with it, knocking them back several yards. He then forms an F5 equivalent tornado around himself that pulls his opponent in and spins them around. Inside the large twister, Red Tornado forms another tornado around his legs and uses it to drill his opponent back into the ground after dispelling the F5. Quotes Clash with Cyborg (Regime): "You'll pay for what you did to me" Clash with Cyborg (Regime): "Funny, even I'm more man than you are" Clash with Green Arrow: "And they say I'm full of hot air" Clash with Green Arrow: "You really think arrows have a chance of getting near me" Clash with Hawkgirl: "Here comes turbulance" Clash with Superman (Regime): "You abandoned your humanity" Clash with Superman (Regime): "I'm no one's slave" Ending Moment's before Cyborg changed his programming, Red Tornado set security protocols in place that kept a part of his personality safe from outside influence. Waiting for the right moment to strike, while the High Councilor was distracted by the visiters from another dimension, Red Tornado escaped the Watchtower and attacked Superman in surprise. With Superman defeated, he reunited with his wife and adopted daughter as John Smith and retired the Red Tornado persona, choosing to live the rest of his life as a normal human. Costumes Red Torpedo: Red Tornado's "sister" android, created after the success of Red Tornado, but later abandoned and shut down. She later reawoke and developed a personality like her brother did. Although she is a "fem-bot" and her powers include hydrokinesis, not aerokinesis, the skin is merely an aesthetic model and will still follow Tornado's fighting model, except for subsituting wind tornados with twisters of water. Red Inferno: Another of Tornado's siblings made after his own construction, Red Inferno wasn't shut down but instead given a human identity and joined the world as a sleeper-agent. He was inadvertently involved in his brother Red Volcano's plan to destroy humanity, but later redeemed himself. Although his powers include pyrokinesis, not aerokinesis, the skin is merely an aesthetic model and will still follow Tornado's fighting model, except for subsituting wind tornados with twisters of fire. Red Volcano: Red Tornado's youngest "brother" built after the success of Red Tornado, but was later shut down. He was reactivated and gained his own personality, believing androids to be superior to humans and feeling the need to exterminate the latter. Although his powers include geokinesis, not aerokinesis, the skin is merely an aesthetic model and will still follow Tornado's fighting model, except for subsituting wind tornados with twisters of sand and boulders. 52: After the battle of the Infinite Crisis, Red Tornado was destroyed and his parts fell to Earth. His head was discovered by and aboriginal tribe and was given a new body using scapped car parts. Red torpedo.jpg|Red Torpedo Red inferno.jpg|Red Inferno Red Volcano.jpg|Red Volcano Tornado 52.jpg|52 Category:Blog posts